1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus that records onto and reproduces from an information recording medium, and more particularly, this invention concerns information recording and reproducing technology for recording and reproduction using laser beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information recording and reproducing apparatuses of the prior art capable of recording information to an optical recording medium such as an optical disk for example and reproducing that information (for example JP-A-9-161272, Pages 4–6, FIG. 1), operate by reproducing part of the recorded information after recording it to a data area, then calculating a beta value for that reproduced signal and if that beta value is outside the permissible range, information on errors is output to a host computer.